


Keep Me Warm

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-21
Updated: 2008-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam is cold, Dean warms him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Sam woke to whisps of his breath frosting the dark of the room he shared with his brother. Burrowing his nose deeper into the pilow did no good. Nor did pulling the pathetic excuse of a comforter and blankets closer around his shoulders. Damn cheap ass motels, the heat was out. He was freezing. Rolling on his side he looked at his brother, snoozing quite peacefully in the other bed.

The bastard.

How Dean could sleep in this cold Sam had no clue. The important thing was there was heat in that other bed, and Sam intended to get some of it.

Slipping from his bed, dragging his sorry excuse of a comforter with him, Sam was sliding beneath Dean’s blanket, moving across the bed, tucked against his brother with no effort at all.

Dean stirred, half rolled over to face Sam, one arm dropping heavily across his chest. Sam wriggled closer.

”Whaa’ss matter Sssmy?” Dean always sounded drunk when he was more alseep than awake and tried talking. His voice was thick, gravelly and sent chills of the good kind through Sam to nestle in his balls.

”Cold.” For emphasis Sam burrowed his nose into the soft, warm flesh of Dean’s ribs, wound his feet between his brother’s.

”Hey!” No words slurred this time. That was more like a squawk.

Sam looked up from under disheveled bangs, eyelids droopy, and added a hint of a pout for good measure. Sliding one knee between Dean’s legs, brushing up and down gently Sam felt his brother’s heat, the man was rock hard.

Dean spent a few seconds nuzzling Sam’s forehead, moving strands of hair aside to brush a feather light kiss between Sam’s eyes.

Scored!

Now he’d get warm and laid. No way to beat that.

Just to make sure Dean was clear on it all, Sam squirmed around some more, winding one arm around Dean’s waist, planting a soft kiss on his collar bone, burying himself under his brother. A nip where he’d just kissed totally cinched the deal.

Dean groaned warm and earthy, the noise coming from somewhere deep in his chest. It was love and heat, desire and lust all rolled into one soft rumble. “Something you want?” Dean’s breath was warm as he murmured against Sam’s flush skin, warming his cheeks further.

Breath quickening, Sam almost managed to stop the desperate, needy noise escaping the back of his throat. The effect it had on Dean urged Sam to find more desperate, needy noises. Sam shivered, the muscles along his sides and legs quivered as Dean’s palm slid along, leaving a trail of heat with his fingertips. He might have answered, but he had a mouthful of Dean, tongue flicking over the supple skin, hard packed muscle of his brother’s chest. The light nips being all the answer Dean apparently needed anyway.

Another softly rumbled, “Sammy.” Had blood thrumming through Sam, his cock immediately harder than he thought possible, Dean’s body gave off an equally heady scent of sex. “Whatcha want?”

“Tease.”

“Point?” Dean’s fingers wisped over the base of Sam’s cock, causing him to arch up, trying to rub against his brother’s fingertips. “Uh-uh,” Flattening his hand against Sam’s hip, Dean gently, firmly pushed him back against the bed. Heat coiled in Sam’s belly, flowing a lazy path to his balls. “Still haven’t told me what you want.” The deep, thick tone of Dean’s voice made Sam’s cock jerk, twitch, his brain empty of every thought but yours, now, _Dean_. Dean’s thumb moved in slow circles over Sam’s skin, moving close to, but never quite touching his cock. “How’s a guy supposed to know, just guess?”

Sam moaned a half growl from low in his throat, Dean didn’t really expect actual words, Sam never had any trouble communicating with his brother. Lips pressed to Dean’s chest, Sam moaned into him, felt Dean shiver beside him, answer with his own low moan. Running his free hand over Dean’s side, fingers rolling and caressing Dean’s hardened bud of a nipple.

Shifting around, Dean moved so he pinned Sam’s shoulders, chest to the bed, pressing close everywhere but his groin. Sam’s mouth dried when Dean’s other hand came up, taking a fistful of his hair, pulling Sam’s head back, tongue dragging over Sam’s long, exposed throat, over his jaw, tongue flicking Sam’s lips a few times before pressing his lips against Sam’s.

Breath nothing more than frantic pants, Sam pushed up against his brother, against the heat and power, pressed his tongue passed Dean’s lips, swirled it over Dean’s tongue. Gripping Dean’s shoulders with his fingers, digging in, it was all Sam could do, Dean had him so effectively pinned, he wasn’t able to stroke Dean’s cock, his own. Hips jerking up, Sam rutted nothing but air.

Again Dean’s hand pressed him flat to the bed, he broke away from Sam’s mouth, pulled his head back a bit, “I said no.” There was a soft chuckle, the bastard knew what the sound of his voice did to Sam.

“Dhnnn…” Was all Sam’s brain cells could manage.

Dean’s lips moved along his neck, soft humming set his skin afire, bringing out more gasps, pants, needy whimpers, little desperate noises Sam didn’t even know he was capable of making. “Still not telling me what you want.” Dean’s thumb moved all around the base of Sam’s throbbing cock, precome leaked out, Sam felt its warmth as it trailed the veins along his length.

Palm leaving Sam’s hip, it skimmed along until Dean’s fingertips caressed Sam’s cheek, jaw, light kisses planted after each gentle touch. Dean was a giver, it’d taken Sam so long to understand that. He didn’t just give, it was how he received. It was the secret to his power over women, over Sam. Sam’s fingers worked up and down his brother’s spine, over his sides, along the smooth, muscled swell of his ass.

Dean moaned against his hot skin, sending tremors through Sam’s entire body. He gasped softly, nearly cried when Dean pushed up, leaned away from him, cold air rushing in where his brother’s warm, strong body had been, his musky scent lingering longer in the cooled air. He felt every movement of Dean’s body, every muscle as it glided beneath warm skin, knew them all since before he could remember. A second later Sam’s legs were being nudged wider apart, wet, sloppy kisses blazed a trail down his chest, belly, he jumped slightly when Dean’s nose pushed through the soft curls around his swollen cock, his tongue flicked around the base.

A finger, slick with lube traced his balls, moving down, skimming the crack of his ass. What little control over his breathing Sam gained in the brief respite, he completely lost again as Dean’s finger tip rolled over and around the ring of muscle, then slipped inside. Sam’s groan wasn’t soft, or breathy, it was loud, deep, he wanted… _wanted_ …now. Dean’s other hand pressed against his sternum, keeping him down, still. Squirming down, pushing himself against Dean’s finger Sam shuddered out, “Deennnn.”

Tongue slipping over Sam’s inner thigh, across his balls, up and down his cock once, Dean pushed a second finger in moving them just so, opening Sam. Reaching for Dean, wanting to stroke him, rub the clear liquid oozing from his slit over his fingers, he was again denied when the hand on his chest moved, shoving his hand away, down. Dean’s fingertips hit the tender bundle of nerves, sending Sam’s hips down, then sending them arching upward, seeking friction when his mouth closed over Sam’s cock. Moving up, fucking into Dean’s mouth meant losing the contact of Dean’s fingers in his ass.

“Hmmmm…” The vibrations of Dean’s throat, mouth around his cock sent shivers through Sam, wanton mewls out his mouth, every nerve ending on fire. _Want_ coursed hot and heavy through him to _needneedneed_. Dean’s tongue swirled around Sam’s cock, along his length, then was gone, leaving Sam begging for more, panting his brother’s name. Sam _needed_.

“De-dnndnn…ple…Dnn-nn…” Sam’s hips moved frantically side to side, having a mind of their own, writhing down against Dean’s fingers. Dean’s ability to bring him to the edge, back him off and send him there again and again was sheer bliss. _Needneed…Dean…neednow_.

“Sammy.” Dean mouthed against the soft skin of Sam’s belly, working his way up with tongue and teeth to stop at the base of Sam’s throat, licking and sucking ever so gently. “Mine.” The soft growl against his throat made him arch up, cock twitching, getting impossibly hard, impossibly _needy_.

Sam’s fingers skimmed through Dean’s hair, gripping weakly, gulping air, “Neeeeed…Deannn…” When Dean’s fingers were suddenly gone from his ass Sam nearly sobbed. “Neeed you to…c’mon…fu-fuck me…”

Groaning, growling from deep in his chest, Dean took Sam’s free hand, dripped lube in it, guided it to his cock. Sam’s fingers closed around his brother’s cock, he stretched his neck, arched up into the fingers pressed to the base of his throat. Lube mixed with precome as Sam worked his thumb, fingers over Dean’s dark, swollen cock. All Sam could think of was what that was going to feel like thrust deep inside him, making him gasp, moan, beg more.

_NeedDeanneedneedneedhardernowneed_.

“What you need Sammy?”

Just how did he manage to have enough brain cells working to put together sentences? Sam had no clue. Sam needed, he needed now, hard and sure, _needed_ Dean. He was always given what he needed. His cock ached, begged for the firm touch of fingers, body…. _needyouneedyou…fuck me…need…now…fuck me now_ …his brain didn’t register if he’d said that out loud or not.

Dean’s fingers smoothed over his own, wrapped around Dean’s cock, pulling Sam away, fingers threading through Sam’s, moving his hand up, over his head. Arching high off the bed, Sam’s fingers wound into the pillow, gripped hard, barely stifled groans, frantic, lustful, rolled from his chest one after another. The warm, moist head of Dean’s cock slicked between his ass cheeks, slipped over his hole sending flames of _needwant_ coursing through Sam.

When Dean’s cock drove deep inside, pushed as far in as was possible, hitting Sam’s prostate, he arched against Dean, pushed his body flush against the muscle, solid warmth of his brother’s. Wordless pleas, moans bubbled out of him, low, wanton, heated. His free hand gripped Dean’s shoulder, fingers pressing in, pulling his brother toward him. Long, lean legs wound through Dean’s pressing him tightly against Sam’s body.

Warm lips and tongue caressed Sam’s neck, sucked softly at his Adam’s Apple, along Sam’s jaw line. Another “mine” rumbled against Sam’s flesh. Dean’s hips pressed hard to his, moving slowly at first, pushing in far, Sam taking every bit of him, wanting more. Hips, entire body bowing up against Dean, Sam lasted no more than a few of Dean’s powerful strokes before shudders coursed him, white exploded in his head, hard, uncontrollable spasms claimed him as his hot, slick come erupted between he and his brother, painting them both, glossing their movements against one another.

Dean’s thrusts quickened, became less steady. Arms wrapping around Sam’s waist, shoulders, drawing him hard against him. Sam’s face pressed to Dean’s shoulder, pants and whimpers lost amongst Dean’s harsh breaths, ragged cries of _SammymineSammySammy_. Dean was never denied what was his. Sam’s body shuddered anew when Dean quivered, trembled against him, filled his ass with wet, slippery warmth.

Holding Sam close, tight, Dean let his soft cock glide out. Rolling to his side, shifting so Sam tucked against him, head resting on Dean’s shoulder. Twisting his hips toward Dean, Sam threaded his legs through Dean’s. Warm, protected, spent, _treasured_ , Sam let his lips press to Dean’s chest, leaving soft, warm imprints on his brother’s skin. He stretched further into his brother, drowsy and comfortable. Dean’s fingertips moved up and down his back, slow steady strokes.

“Warm?” Dean murmured.

“Ummhumm…” Sam breathed out, held fast in a strong grip he’d never think of trying to break away from.

Stretching over him, Dean retrieved the blankets, pulled them up and over the two of them. His hand moved to Sam’s ass, spread flat, kneading up and down for a minute, making Sam squirm, push against Dean’s hand. Two quick, soft slaps warmed his skin, brought a hitch to his breath, making his hips move into the touch that stung for merely seconds, didn’t really hurt.

“Stop waking me up then.” Dean’s voice was honey coated, thick, spoken sex.

Even as Dean spoke the words, Sam felt how his lips curled to a smile while he kissed Sam’s forehead, felt the twitch and jump of Dean’s cock. Definitely Sam was going to be warm and snug every night.

End  



End file.
